Hummingbird (Колибри)
by Human Instrumentality Project
Summary: Satu saat, hati mereka terhubung tanpa media apapun. Lalu mereka berjumpa, dan dari sana, Manami menyatakan sebuah cita-cita penuh obsesinya-menjadi satu dengan Sakamichi-kun miliknya. [Fanfiksi pertama di Yowapeda, salam kenal.]


_Siapa, ya?_

 _Si hummingbird yang melihat, lalu bersatu dengan si empu,_

 _dan memutuskan untuk bersumpah dibawah bulan_

 _lalu berpadu hidup bersama si Raja Gunung?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Human Instrumentality Project** _presents_

Колибри – _Hummingbird_

Author-san tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Kesalahan adalah mutlak bagi manusia, termasuk saya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lihat… Si aneh itu!"_

Satu kali intip. Lalu lupa begitu saja.

Sangaku Manami tak pernah bisa membaur diantara kalangan biasa. Rakyat yang seharusnya ia lupakan saja.

Ibarat burung di dalam sangkar, ia dirawat dengan baik. Dibiarkan menyatu dengan alam, sehingga Manami mampu menambah poin akselerasi pada kemampuan adaptasi terhadap topografi tanah yang berkelok-kelok.

Bisik-bisikan rendahan tak digubris. Memilih keluar kelas tanpa melihat apa-apa— _padahal_ , sedang ada jam kelima dan tepat di depan guru. Berjalan kilat, menunggui sesuatu yang tak bisa ditunggu saja. Mengaduk saku celana sekolah, Manami tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku di sini. Bentar, bentar, OTW. Oh, ada kunjungan _practice match_ di Sohoku? Ikut dong! Pastikan kau mengirim salamku ke Sakamichi-kun. Eh tunggu, tunggu, minggu depan? Kenapa nggak sekarang?"

Oh, bulu kuduk Manami sudah berdansa, menggambarkan hati berbunga-bunganya.

Sakamichi… **Onoda**.

"Oh, sial." Tiba-tiba Manami teringat. Sesuatu yang receh, namun krusial.

Langkah kaki terus diayun, makin diakselerasi hingga melupakan cahaya awal.

"Aku lupa minta _mail_ sama nomor hapenya."

Kembali mengaduk saku celana, dan menelepon balik si pemanggil barusan, "Maaf, hari ini aku mau pergi duluan. Nanti aku bilang sama ortu untuk menginap di rumah sepupu. Iya, sekalian pakai sepeda, mau _race_ lagi berdua saja sama Sakamichi-kun. Ya, ya, aku nanti jaga kesehatan kok. Terima kasih. Eh, tunggu… Jangan kasih tahu yang lain. Oke, _see ya_!"

Iris biru menyipit, dan terselip senyuman seribu satu jalan.

"Sakamichi-kun… Tunggu aku, ya."

 **[xXx]**

"Hah?! _Practice match?!_ "

Iwaizumi menggangguk singkat, "Langka sih, tetapi ada satu waktu dimana suatu sekolah meminta untuk mengadakan _practice match_. Walau begitu, ini biasanya terjadi pada pertengahan tahun, karena Interhigh tidak ada di saat-saat seperti itu."

Lalu si merah Naruko menimpali, "Kalau nggak salah, bulan-bulan itu ada Interhigh, tetapi untuk beberapa olahraga tertentu ya?"

"Iya. Kalo sepeda sih, lain. Bisa berubah. Makanya diambil bulan itu, karena jarang ada kasus Interhigh blok sepeda digelar pada bulan itu."

"Tapi dengan siapa?"

"Dugaanku sih… Hakone. H-a-k-o-g-a-k-u."

Onoda membeku. Hakone terngiang pada kedua telinga, diukir sangat mengesankan pada kejadian Interhigh lalu. Apalagi kepada saingan di sana... Onoda bahkan tak sanggup berfokus pada obrolan. Satu diantara mereka, memberi kesan hangat dan keji pada saat yang sama. Menahbiskan diri sebagai Sayap dari Hakone, Onoda dibuat tersihir. Tak habis akal bagaimana manusia seperti _dia_ , mampu mensinkronisasikan diri dengan alam, dan memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melibas musuh-musuhnya.

Sang Malaikat.

 _ **Sangaku Manami**_ _._

Onoda lalu menyahut antusias, "Bagus! Kita bisa bertemu dengan lawan kita yang di Interhigh itu!"

"Itu baru semangat! Nanti lihat saja kemampuanku, Onoda—."

"Tenang, woi! Bikin dulu itu rencana, goblooook!"

"Jahat! Mentang-mentang _ace_ nomor dua, geblek!"

BUK!

Ketiganya hilang atensi. Beralih ke seorang sepuh; seorang guru. Wanita dengan tinggi 166 senti, dan berpakaian rapi dan formal, berdiri tepat di meja Onoda saat Imaizumi dan Naruko tengah berdebat, "Anak-anak, ini sudah masuk jam keenam. Untuk kamu, dan kamu, tolong kembali ke kelasmu masing-masing. Masa muda memang hebat, tapi jangan lupa pada pelajaran ya~"

"SIAP BU, SIR!"

Imaizumi dan Naruko seketika kabur. Malah acapkali masih terdengar suara jerit-jeritan dan paduan rasa sakit saat mereka keluar kelas.

Si guru lalu tertawa kecil, "Anak-anak itu memang lucu, ya."

Onoda menimpali kikuk, "Iya sih, Bu Shiratori."

Shiratori lalu menepuk pundak Onoda, "Kami harapkan semangat membaramu saat Interhigh tahun ini, Onoda. Sebelum itu, mari mulai pelajarannya."

 **[xXx]**

"Jadi kau mau ke Akiba lagi?"

"Hah, buat apaan?"

"Koleksi gacha~"

"…"

Imaizumi dan Naruko tepuk dahi. Bersamaan.

Jika menyangkut hal-hal _wibu_ , di klub Sepeda ada satu. Malah, yang satu ini memang sudah kelewatan dosis maniak gacha dan komik-komik _mahou shoujo_. Pertanda cowok jomblo _ngenes_. Onoda lalu menjelaskan, "Minggu lalu lupa beli gacha karena _training_ , jadi… Kurasa aku harus buru-buru sebelum matahari tenggelam. Oh ya, sekalian saja. Ada yang mau _request_? Soalnya aku takkan balik kemari, beritahu saja hasil diskusi _practice match_ nanti."

Naruko mengernyit, "Kok tumben? Ente bisa bolak-balik ke sini _cuma_ modal 3 jam-an, belom telat buat ikut diskusi kok."

"Mau ketemu seseorang." Diselingi satu telunjuk di bibir. Pertanda rahasia besar.

"Jangan ngomong… Dia mau datang?"

"Hah?"

"Itu, lho…"

"Oh, si Sangaku ya?"

Onoda menggangguk. Malu-malu kucing.

Lau pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mempedulikan Imaizumi dan Naruko yang dilanda labirin raksasa.

Naruko lalu ragu, "Emang kenapa dengan Sangaku ya?"

"Lu nggak lihat sih ya." Imaizumi menggaruk rambut hitamnya, "Waktu Interhigh lalu, si Sangaku itu sempat menggandeng barengan Onoda. Mereka terlihat mengobrol bentar, lalu _race_ lagi. Lalu sehabis Interhigh, Sangaku tiba-tiba ngakuin cinta di depan Onoda! Untung saat itu ada aku, sama Makishima-senpai. Langsung aja Makishima dibuat muntah mendengar ucapan itu…. dan… tentu saja… bleeearrgh—."

"WOH?! IMAIZUMI-SAAAAN! P3K! WADUH, P3K!"

Imaizumi pingsan. Ternyata mengenang kejadian yang mengotori pikiran suci Imaizumi mampu mengendurkan kesehatan hingga titik nadir.

Nestapanya dikau oh Imaizumi…

 **[ xXx ]**

Gacha sudah turun dari mesin. Lalu diambil buru-buru.

"Yah, dapat _good_ lagi…"

Lihat, sudah berapa _gacha_ Onoda tarik? Lebih dari dua puluh. Masih gagal total, belum berhasil mendapat _gacha_ yang sesuai dengan ekspestasi Onoda. Ditarik dompet kecil, dan sangat kering. Tak ada uang receh selain selembaran seribu yen. Mana bisa dipakai untuk berjudi _gacha_ , kecuali ditukar dengan sepuluh keping. Tapi _nggak_ ada aturan menukar selembar uang dengan keping.

"Oh, sial—."

"Sakamichi-kun."

Onoda langsung menoleh. Dan tepat di depan Onoda, berdiri si lelaki dengan atmosfer biru yang kentara. Menyungging senyum jahil, si penyapa lalu melanjutkan, "Terkejut melihatku di Akiba, hm, Sakamichi-kun?"

" **Manami** -kun?!"

Manami tersenyum. Makin jahil, bonus lambang _peace_ di tangan kanan, "Yaaaay. Ini kali pertama aku ke Akiba sih, tapi aku tahu toko yang biasa kamu datangi untuk menarik keberuntunganmu, Sakamichi-kun. Boleh aku coba?"

Onoda menggangguk, di saat alam kesadaran masih _loading_ , "Boleh…?"

Manami lalu berjongkok. Merogoh kocek seratus yen, lalu memasukkan ke lubang mesin _gacha_. Lalu keluar gacha, dan warnanya berbeda—wajah Onoda dibuat syok. Onoda lalu memekik kaget, "Itu yang aku inginkan! … Kok bisa, Manami-kun?!"

"Mungkin karena aku meminta mereka untuk memberiku gacha ini untukmu, hm, Sakamichi-kun?"

"… Manami-kun—."

Manami lalu bangkit. Menarik salah satu tangan Onoda, dan membisiki dibalik syal musim semi, "Tapi kau harus _race_ denganku ya, di sini. Apa ada rekomendasi jalur yang bagus di Tokyo?"

Onoda langsung tersadar mendengar salah satu tombol pemicu— _race_ , "Oh, mau _race_? Kurasa dari sini ke sekolahku, bagaimana? Tapi kau nggak tahu arah—."

" _No problem._ " Manami mengeluarkan GPS, sesuatu yang langka bagi Manami yang menyatu dengan alam.

"Sebentar, ya. Sohoku High School… Hanya ada satu jalan besar, dan kelihatannya jalur yang aman. Ada _nggak_ , _slope_ yang berbahaya?"

"Ada. Namun _nggak_ terdaftar di GPS, itu pun jalan kecil yang berliku. Aku sering melewati jalur itu kalau mau ke Akiba."

"Mantap!" Manami menyengir, "Tapi katamu itu _nggak_ terdaftar di GPS, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

"Mending _race_ bareng-bareng, sama seperti Interhigh lalu."

"… Boleh saja, tapi memangnya sepeda biasa bisa menyaingi sepedaku?" tanya Manami melirik sepeda Onoda.

Sebuah sepeda butut yang sudah menemani delapan tahun hidup Onoda. Onoda tersenyum miris, "Semua orang di Klub Sepeda juga awalnya berpikir begitu. Mau coba adu sepedaku, Manami-kun?"

Manami tertawa kecil, lalu sesaat meneliti sepeda butut Onoda. Manami menyadari sesuatu, lalu berujar kagum, "… Ini bukan sepeda biasa, ya. Lihat, _gear_ di sana dan di situ, dimodifikasi. Belum lagi sadelnya diperbaiki juga. Siapa yang memodifikasi sepedamu, Sakamichi-kun?"

"Kanzaki-san. Sebetulnya… Dulu saya nggak ada maksud mau gabung ke tim sepeda, namun setelah dipergoki Imaizumi-san, terus… Yaaa… Diajak balapan sama Naruko-san… Tahu-tahu sudah ada di Interhigh dan…"

Manami lalu menaiki sepeda, dan mengajak Onoda, "Yuk, kuputuskan. Kita _nggak_ akan race. Aku ingin mengobrol sambil bersepeda. Bagaimana, Sakamichi-kun?"

"Baik, Manami-kun!"

Pedal sudah dikayuh. Rantai bergemericing tak karuan, kadang-kadang disertai saling balap diantara Manami dan Sakamichi. Kadang-kadang Manami salah jalan, lalu Sakamichi menggiring balik, berakhir dicengir-cengirin oleh yang bersangkutan sendiri. Saat Sakamichi pamer _cadence_ yang abnormal menggunakan sepeda butut, Manami malah tersihir kagum, pula dengan Manami saat mendemostrasikan trik bersepeda di _slope_ yang ekstrim.

Dunia sudah menjadi milik mereka berdua. Tak lebih dan tak kurang.

 **[ xXx ]**

"Benar-benar bagus!"

"Ya, kan, Manami-kun?"

Manami tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Saat bertemu Sakamichi di mesin _gacha_ tadi, pipi tak berhenti menyungging gembira. Sayang, mereka berhenti di _slope_ terakhir sebelum memasuki gerbang belakang sekolah—Manami yang meminta demikian. Sakamichi juga tak bisa melawan, karena tahu jika Manami masuk ke sana, akan ricuh. Belum-belum apabila Makishima melihat Manami, bisa semakin semrawut nanti.

Manami mengemut permen cokelat, "Ternyata sekolah Sakamichi berada di belakang Tokyo, ya. Pemandangan di sini bagus, pantas kau suka, Sakamichi-kun."

Onoda menggangguk malu, "Ya. Oh ya, di sini jarang ada yang lewat. Kau boleh melepaskan itu, kok."

"BENAR?!"

"Iya. Kata Imaizumi, ada pola. Jam segini hanya aku yang lewat. Hari ini ada rapat khusus, jadi Imaizumi nggak turun untuk berlatih."

Tiba-tiba seragam sekolah Manami terobek-robek. Tampak sayap putih yang agung, mengepak-gepak manis di depan Onoda. Manami menggangguk cepat, "Makasih ya, Sakamichi-kun. Aku agak gatal kalau menyimpan sayapku seharian, setahun penuh. Nggak akan jadi masalah, 'kan, Sakamichi-kun?"

Onoda menggangguk, dengan mengapit jarak di dekat Manami.

"Di sini agak dingin, apa nggak masalah?"

" _No problem_ , Sakamichi-kun."

Malah berbuntut Manami memeluk Sakamichi dari belakang. Sakamichi yang terkejut, memekik panik, "Waaah! Manami-kun—."

Keburu gerak-gerik leher Sakamichi diblokir. Tangan dingin Manami lalu melingkari pinggang Sakamichi, "Jangan khawatir, lihatlah ke depan, oke? Aku cukup menghangatkan diri denganmu, Sakamichi-kun."

"Tapi… Posisi ini—."

"Tidak masalah."

Lalu sesuatu mengalun di telinga Sakamichi.

Dan senyuman misterius muncul di bibir Manami, di saat kedua sayap mulai melindungi diri dan Sakamichi. Membuat perjanjian sesama lelaki, dan _eros_ di tanah keras Tokyo.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Akan kubuat kau jadi milikku._ "

" _Berdansalah bersamaku._ "

" _Cintailah aku, Sakamichi-kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ End ]**


End file.
